bionicfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:MarkW
Steve and Jaime Hi Mark, Major Sloan here. I've just noticed what you wrote on Jaime's introduction from the perspective of a Six fan. Wish I'd seen it sooner, great and well-written. My experience of it was very similar. I was always rooting for them as a couple, and that perspective made the crossover period quite the roller-coaster emotionally. Marchetti was designed as torture for Steve and his fans, clearly. Particularly the scene by the pool, and the tree-carving scene. Apparently the pillow fight was put in to relieve all the tension from that tough first hour. Welcome Home, Jaime was definitely half a loaf. Then the flash of hope in The Deadly Missiles, followed by Jaime's non-answer to Steve on getting together in Big Brother. Kill Oscar (Part II) didn't seem like goodbye at the time, but it turned out to be just that. At least they had that last kiss. thumb|250px|left|Agents Austin and Sommers I'm glad to have The Bionic Woman the way it is, but I absolutely believe there was a bigger place for Steve in it, and a bigger place for Jaime in Six as well. I also feel like the network switch started to create needless continuity problems, as the separation was enforced. The short Jaime scene at the beginning of Love Song for Tanya captures the image I had going forward: two OSI agents, reporting to Oscar.--Major Sloan 22:21, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : Hi Joe. Many thanks for this - we clearly share the same opinions regarding Steve and Jaime's relationship between 1975 and 1978. I read in Herbie Pilato's excellent 'Bionic Book' that after Jaime's death Universal received more than 200,000 letters and phonecalls of complaint. Ironically it seems that the fans did too good a job here with the result being that Universal decided that the character of Jaime was even bigger than that of Steve Austin. A great shame and I will always feel that a fully rekindled romance and greater joint missions would have enhanced both series - not the opposite. Oh well, at least the reunion movies belatedy resolved matters! Mark (talk) 13:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Clearance Authorization Level 6 Granted! Welcome, Mark! My name is Paul, one of the admins here. Please let me know if there's anything you need. Be sure to check often the page and the Current events page -- they'll keep you up-to-date on what's happening here. If you need any additional help, leave a message in my Talk page. Of course, you can always but using the Talk and Current Events pages foster our growing wiki community. Please take advantage of the page (as I do every time I attempt to edit!) or the cool tutorial on the main Wikia page. I look forward to your contributions. This is going to be fun! — Paul (talk) 01:03, 25 February 2007 (UTC) :Hey Mark, since you seem to be putting in info for the SMDM episodes, I wanted to ask your opinion (I also posted this in Current Events). For the Credits, do you think it would look ok if I moved the 'Season #, Episode' above the bulleted info. I changed it on 'Kill Oscar' if you want to see exactly what I mean. I would be happy to follow behind you on SMDM and also do the BW (making the changes). Karen (talk) 22:44, 8 March 2007 (UTC) :: Hi Karen, Thanks for this. I have no problem in moving the 'Season #, Episode #' to above the episode details from next to the Airdate. This would seem to make good sense. Mark (talk) 23:18, 8 March 2007 (UTC)